Getting Married
by Alysmiller
Summary: Seeing as Gay Marriage has been made legal over here in the U.K, I saw it fitting to write a Stendan wedding. This'll be five parts long! Hope you like it
1. The Proposal

Brendan awoke suddenly, sensed something was wrong and he turned his head, and saw the veins in Ste's neck pulsing, sweat dripping down his forehead and he was shaking, stirring viciously in his sleep, kicking the duvet off of him, grabbing, yanking and tearing at his own clothes and he started to scream like he was in pain, screeching Brendan's name, and Brendan sat up, grabbed hold of Ste's shoulders and started to shake him.

'Steven! Come on wake up. Wake up!'

Ste continued to flail and kick out, clawing in to Brendan's skin, screaming and crying.

'Walker! Don't touch him! Brendan! No!'

'Wake up!'

He shook him harder and realised what he had to do.

'I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry'

Brendan whispered to him, raised a hand and smacked him across the face, to which Ste opened his eyes, his pupils had shrunk, almost like they were invisible. His eyes may be open but his mind was still deep in the nightmare and Brendan cupped his face, pinned his shoulders and soothed him.

'Hey! Come on. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here.'

Ste blinked and his pupils began to dilate, the shaking beginning to calm down and he searched the room, reaching out, almost as if he was blind.

'Bren? Brendan?!'

'I've got you. Look at me. Look at me!'

Ste found him, grabbed the back of his head, made sure that Brendan's presence was real and tears streamed down his face.

'Bren? Oh god Bren. I thought he had you.'

'It's okay. It's okay. He's gone now. He can't hurt us anymore.'

He pulled Ste into his chest, stroked his shoulders and rocked him back and forth, kissing his forehead. Ste's breathing returned to normal, and he stroked a palm down Brendan's chest.

'Was it the same dream about Walker?'

Brendan asked, still not satisfied that Ste had fully settled.

'Yeah. I don't know why I keep having it. I shot him. I know he is gone, but when he shot you, I thought my life was over. I suppose that's the part I remember most.'

It was true. Ste had shot him. Walker tried to shoot Ste, yet Brendan took the bullet for him, and he remembers Brendan lying in his own blood, gasping for breath and Ste lost it, grabbed Brendan's gun and shot Walker in the head. The court's verdict was that Ste had shot a dangerous man in self defence and he was released, and he sat next to Brendan's hospital bed for weeks on end as he made a slow yet steady recovery.

'He's gone now. He won't ever hurt me again. Now, it's 2am, and I am tired'

Ste chuckled and planted a small kiss on Brendan's chest.

'Yeah. Time to go back to sleep.'

Brendan collapsed back into his pillow and Ste crawled over to him, lifted Brendan's arm and put it around his neck, snuggling into him, kissing his neck.

'I love you Brendan'

'I love you too. Now go back to sleep. Big day tomorrow.'

'It is?'

He raised his head, caught Brendan's eyes.

'Yeah. Lot of work to be done. Money to be earned'

Ste let out a small _hmm_ and fell back to sleep almost immediately, his breathing, light and soft.

Xxx

The summer sun shone brightly through the curtains and Brendan stretched, a small whimper escaping his mouth as his back clicked. He turned, saw Ste sleeping lightly, and shuffled over to him, trailing a finger down Ste's spine, kissing the back of his neck and nibbling his earlobe before whispering;

'Morning gorgeous'

His voice was low, deep and seductive and he slid his hand around to cup Ste's groin through his boxers, making him flinch and his breathing hitched.

'Bren. Seriously? I've just woke up'

'Well when you're half naked like this, it really gets me in the mood.'

Ste chuckled, rolled over and Brendan caught his lips, hoisted Ste on top of him and opened his legs so Ste fitted between them, groin on groin and Brendan moaned in Ste's mouth as he licked inside, thrusted his hips slightly, grinding against him and Ste pulled away, a shy smile on his face.

'Jesus Christ is that the time?'

He hopped off the bed and clambered into his uniform.

'Where're you going?'

'I've got to open the Deli in 15 minutes. I can't be late'

Brendan whined and threw an arm outwards, craving physical contact.

'Meh! Steven!

'Look baby, I've got to go. Later though okay? I'll make it up to you in more ways than one.'

He gave Brendan a wink as he did up his shirt.

'At least give us a kiss before you go?'

He pulled a puppy face and Ste giggled, leaned over the bed and kissed Brendan deeply, running fingers through his hair and grunting when Brendan pulled him on top, wrapping his arms firmly around him.

'Bren. I have to go to work'

He giggled, kissed Brendan goodbye and shuffled out of his grip.

'I love you'

'I love you too gorgeous'

'You working today Bren?'

'Yeah. Got a delivery in a couple of hours. I'll see you tonight yeah?'

Xxx

Brendan went into the bathroom an hour later, had a shower and a shave, looked at himself in the mirror.

'Today is the day Brendan. You can do it. Today is the day when you ask Steven Hay to marry you'

He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, got changed and went to the jewellers to pick up the £6000 ring he bought.

'Ah Mr Brady. Your order arrived yesterday, I'll just get it for you.'

'Thanks Greg'

He came back with a small, navy box in hand.

'Wow. It's beautiful'

'Indeed it is Mr Brady. Genuine Platinum, Grade AAAAA Encrusted with 28 diamonds with the engraving that you requested.'

Brendan delicately took it out of the box, inspected it carefully and saw the engraving, smiled to himself.

_You and Me forever_

It was cheesy, but it was so Brendan.

'I love it. Thank you'

He put it back in the box, paid Greg, shook his hand before leaving and whispered,

'Wish me luck buddy'

Xxx

Brendan lied. He took the day off from work and he asked Cheryl to help him cook a kick ass meal. She was probably more exited that he was, the fact she was getting _another brother._

'Oh my god Bren I am so excited! You guys are just far too cute. Are you gunna paint the Club pink when you come back from your honeymoon? Oh gosh this is so exciting!'

'Chez seriously? Just help me with this meal and I'll love you forever.'

'You should love me unconditionally! Can I see the ring? Please please please?'

She pulled a puppy face, shuffled on her feet and hugged him tightly.

'No! It's bad luck. Wait until he shows you. If he says yes that is'

He was suddenly nervous. What if Ste said no? How much of an idiot would he look then? What if he was so horrified that he walked out and never spoke to him again?

'Of course he'll say yes! He loves you more than anything!'

They spent hours cooking the perfect meal, and Chez took over while Brendan dressed into suit. He stared at himself for a while, styling his hair to perfection, spraying himself with aftershave and putting the ring in his pocket. He exhaled and his phone beeped.

_Just shut the Deli. Be home in 5. Don't forget, I owe you ;) Ste xx_

Shit!

'Chez get out quick! He's coming home!'

'Oh my god! I've set the table, everything is out of the oven! Dessert is in the fridge, candles are lit... all you have to do is plate up! Oh my god have I done everything?!'

'Chez seriously get out!'

He nudged her towards the door, then stopped her.

'No wait! You're gunna have to go out the window, he can't see you leaving his flat, he'll know something is up!'

'Climb out the window are you crazy?!'

She slapped him on the arm, and Brendan caught site of Ste through the window.

'Shit! He's here! Window! Now!'

He quickly plated the hot food, placed it on the table and turned to Chez.

'Hey! I love you!'

'Love you too Bren. Good luck!'

She showed him her fingers, and he laughed at how she has crossed them.

He heard the keys go into the door and he casually leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets and he massaged the little blue box with his thumb.

'Brendan?! I'm home!'

He shut the door and turned, his jaw dropping.

'What's all this?'

Brendan chuckled darkly, smoothed down his tie and wraped his arms around Ste's waist.

'Can't a man do something nice for his boyfriend?'

Ste's face brightened. The fact that Brendan calls him his boyfriend, makes him melt. He will never ever get tired of hearing it, and Brendan touched their lips together, kissing him desperately, making up for lost time.

'Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving.'

Xxx

They worked their way quickly through the meal, and Ste just admired how amazing Brendan looked. How his hair was perfectly spiked, how he can smell his aftershave from across the table.

'Bren this is amazing'

'You like it?'

'Yeah! Everything was amazing. Like truly amazing. Didn't know you got so good at cooking'

Brendan leaned back in his chair, folded his hands across his stomach and stretcheed his legs, stroking Ste's foot with his own and made his way up his calf. Ste stood, downed his drink and crossed the table, straddled Brendan's lap, and possessed his lips, gyrating his hips slightly, rubbing against Brendan's body, groaning in his mouth as he licked inside, tasting the chocolate they had had for dessert. Ste pulled away, leaving Brendan hungry and he pulled on his shirt, indicating that they go to his room.

'I owe you remember?'

He gave off a sexy, cheeky smile, and tugged on Brendan's waist band.

'Steven wait.'

He almost looked rejected, but Brendan got in close, took Ste's hands in his own.

'Look Steven... I've only done this once... when I was with Eileen but... I want to do it properly this time.'

'What are you talking about?'

His heart was thumping in his ears, adrenaline dominating his veins. He exhaled deeply, squeezed on Ste's hands.

'I think... that the time is right... Steven Hay... I love you with every inch of my soul. I promise to protect you when you need protecting, hug you when you need hugging, kiss you when you need kissing... fuck you when you need fucking...'

Ste giggled, as did Brendan and Ste looked at him knowingly, but there was still uncertainty as to what he was getting at.

'But seriously, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and above all, I promise to catch you when you fall, and love you with every bone in my body until the day I die, so...'

He got on one knee, took out the navy blue box and opened it, raised it up and took Ste's left hand.

'Will you to the extra-ordinary honour of marrying me?'

Ste stared at the ring, tears filling his eyes and Brendan was the most scared he had ever been in his life. Seconds seemed like hours, and Ste was speechless, unable to breathe. This is everything he had ever dreamed of, to spend the rest of his life with Brendan. Grow old with him, raise Leah and Lucas with him.

'Yes. Oh my god! Yes!'

Brendan's heart skipped several beats and he gasped in relief, stood and took Ste in his arms, lifting him off the ground, never wanting to let him go. Ste wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist, kissing his neck, crying hysterically, laughing at the same time.

'I love you! I love you so so much'

Brendan touched Ste's feet to the floor, kissed him several times.

'You've made me the happiest man in the world.'

He pulled the ring out of the box, twisted it into the light and Ste read the engraving, more tears forming in his eyes. Brendan held Ste's hand, and slipped the ring onto his finger.

'Perfect'

Brendan took Ste into his arms again, swept him off of the floor and carried him to the bedroom.


	2. The Wedding

_**A Few Months Later**_

Ste stood in the bathroom, shaving foam around his mouth and he shook his leg in a rhythmic style and he sung as he glided the blade along his chin, bursting out a tune to his reflection.

'I'm getting married, To Brendan Brady! Say what?! Oh yeah. You bitches heard right. Brendan Brady is marrying me. I am marrying Brendan mother-fucking Brady. Look hoe's! I have the ring to prove it!'

He flung his hand up to the mirror, kissed his ring quickly and continued to shave, tapping his foot.

'I'm getting married. To the fittest Irishman in the world. Oh yeah! Uh-huh!'

He heard a dark chuckle behind him, which made him jump and he saw Brendan leaning against the door frame in nothing but his boxers.

'Nice tune.'

Ste turned, his face flushing red and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

'Yeah. Well... I'm excited aren't I?'

'Me too. I am marrying _the_ Steven Hay.'

Ste blushed again as Brendan walked over to him, swiped his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

'Come on, let me do that for you, you always cut yourself.'

'You... want to shave me?'

'Well don't put it like that, it sounds weird. But yes, that is the main idea. Sit.'

Ste obliged, and Brendan straddled him, delicately running the razor over Ste's cheek and swiping it on a towel before rinsing it with water. Ste flinched slightly.

'Just relax. Don't you trust me?'

'Of course I do. Be careful though okay?'

Brendan laughed, rubbed some of the shaving foam off of Ste's chin and smothered it on his nose.

'Bren!'

'Tip your head'

Ste did so, and he admired how delicate Brendan was, was in awe of how he stuck out his tongue slightly in concentration, rubbing it against his top lip. Brendan pushed his head in the opposite direction, and Ste slid his hands over Brendan's thighs, then curled his fingers under the material of his boxers, poking his fingers through the leg holes and creeping them up towards his groin.

'Steven. If you don't want to get cut, I wouldn't do that'

'Sorry'

He rubbed his palms up Brendan's bare back instead, shuffling slightly to bring Brendan closer, stroking his thumb back and forth over his ribcage.

'Tip your head back'

Brendan gently ran the sharp razor blade over Ste's Adam's apple, before bowing his head and planting several wet kisses on it and he watched it bob up and down as Ste giggled.

'And... You're all done'

Brendan grabbed a flannel, soaked it in warm water and wiped it over Ste's face, catching the stray bits of shaving foam behind his ear. He put a hand on Ste's cheek, admired the softness. He loved the feeling of freshly shaved skin.

'Gorgeous.'

Ste shot him a smile, pouted his lips in the way that he does, requested a kiss and Brendan gave it to him, pressing their lips together, the kiss suddenly becoming deep and tongue filled. Brendan suddenly giggled mid kiss, and pulled away.

'As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you all day, I need to go to Cheryl's. We're getting married tomorrow But. I'll see you at the altar.'

He shot Ste a wink, kissed him again on the lips and climbed off of him, placing his thumb and index finger on Ste's chin.

'I love you'

Ste stood, rubbed his freshly shaved skin against Brendan face, like a cat trying to rub in his scent, claiming you as their own.

'I love you too'

Xxx

It was the day of the wedding and Cheryl had stayed over at Ste's place. She ran into his room, squealing like a little girl.

'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god! It's today! IT'S TODAY!'

Ste woke up, rubbed his palms into his eyes.

'Jesus Cheryl. Calm down'

He forced a sleepy smile.

'I can't! My big brother is getting married. Jesus, Mary and Joseph. We have to be there in a couple of hours.'

'Why won't he tell me where we're getting married?'

Cheryl's face shrunk, a sneaky smile spread across her face.

'I know where it is'

'What?! Well tell me!'

Ste clambered out of bed.

'Nope. Brother/Sister promise. You'll love it though! I know you will. Come on! Let's get you dressed! The car will be here in an hour!'

Ste climbed into his suit that he and Cheryl had gone shopping for. He bought a traditional black one with a patterned white and silver waistcoat and a red tie. He looked at himself in the mirror, shoved some gel in his hair and combed it through, quaffing his fringe and then exhaling deeply, adjusting his tie.

'Aww Wow! Babe you look amazing!'

Cheryl wondered into the bathroom, and straightened out his suit, before squidging his cheeks.

'Thanks'

'What's up? Having second thoughts?'

'No! Course not. I'm just... a bit scared.'

Cheryl smiled, pulled him into her arms.

'Don't you worry. It'll be amazing. I know it will'

Xxx

Ste was sat on the sofa, his leg bouncing up and down, the nerves shooting through him and Cheryl bounded in from outside.

'It's here! The car is here!'

He exhaled, stood and patted the walls of his flat.

'Wish me luck old girl'

He stepped outside and was gobsmacked when he saw a Rolls Royce parked outside.

'Is that a...?'

'Yes! Oh my god I know! I nearly died when Brendan told me!'

They ran over to it like little kids and giggled to each other as they climbed inside and the chauffeur closed the door. They poured champagne for each other and ate chocolate covered strawberries, shouting at the driver to turn the music up, sticking their heads out of the window and shouting at random pedestrians.

They eventually pulled up outside of a castle, tapestries tangling outside and a flag blowing in the breeze and a strawberry fell out of Ste's mouth.

'This... this is where...?'

Cheryl squealed.

'Yes! Do you like it?'

'I... I love it!'

He could see his friends and family members outside and Leah ran over to him in her bridesmaid dress.

'Daddy!'

'Hey Princess!'

He threw her up into his arms.

'Daddy Brendan is in there. He looks really nice. Nearly as nice as you.'

He giggled and the nerves started to surge through him again.

'Aww thanks princess. Are you gunna throw your petals down the aisle?'

'Yeah! Lots and lots of them!'

'Good girl!'

Ste heard a squeak from behind him.

'Daddy?'

He turned and saw Lucas standing behind him.

'Hey champion! How's my best boy?'

He hoisted Lucas up into his free arm.

'I looked after the rings daddy. I kept them under my pillow last night and I held them all the way in the car.'

'Well done buddy! I needed you to keep them safe. Bet you guarded them with your life'

He rubbed his nose against Lucas' and kissed his forehead.

'Come on Ste. It's time'

Cheryl rubbed his back and they headed towards the door.

Leah scattered her petals in front of Ste as he walked, his arm linked with Cheryl's and he held Lucas' hand with the other. As he turned the corner, the only thing he could see was Brendan. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his jet black suit, white shirt and grey waistcoat. He stood quite rigid and tense, his hands folded in front of him and he did a double take of Ste, his jaw dropping and he relaxed, a genuine smile spreading across his face. When they were close enough, Lucas reached out and grabbed Brendan's hand and placed Ste's hand inside it, kissing their knuckles and everyone _awww_'d in unison. Ste gripped Brendan's hand tightly, interlocked their fingers, his breathing shaky.

Brendan whispered into his ear;

'Relax. You look gorgeous'

The sound of Brendan's voice was enough to completely calm him down. They hadn't seen each other for one day, yet it felt like years.

Ste didn't acknowledge what the vicar was saying, he simply stared at the hand that was locked with Brendan's, until they got to the vows.

'Do you have the rings?'

Ste turned.

'Lucas'

He gave him a wink, it was '_The Signal_' to hand the rings over and he shuffled over nervously, held up the '_little pillow_' with the rings on.

'Carefully! Don't drop them. Daddy said to protect them with my life'

A laugh rippled through the room and Ste blushed at his son. The laugh made little Lucas even more nervous and he instinctively grabbed Brendan's hand.

'Hey champ. It's okay. You did a good job. I have to hold daddy's hand with both of mine in a second, but stay here and you can hold my hand in a minute okay?'

Lucas nodded and clung to Brendan's leg instead.

'Brendan, turn to face Steven and repeat after me, I Brendan Brady, take you Steven Hay to be my husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part.'

Brendan echoed him perfectly, and slid the ring onto Ste's finger, kissing it and reaching out his hand to Lucas so he could take it, and Ste too echoed perfectly, mirroring Brendan and kissing the ring he placed on his finger.

'You may kiss your groom'

Brendan and Ste grinned at one another, like they could only see each other, nothing and nobody else existed and Brendan pulled Ste in with his free hand, and deeply kissed him. There was just the sound of clapping and Cheryl balling her eyes out.

'Oh god... Guys... That was just... so... so cute. It hurts!'

They went outside, had lots of photos taken. Ste and Cheryl. Brendan and Cheryl. Ste with the kids. Brendan with the kids. Finally, Ste and Brendan, kissing, laughing, holding hands and Brendan followed tradition, lifting Ste from the floor, up into his arms and carried him out of the church. They had more photos of themselves with the kids, ones of them flinging Lucas into the air, Leah on Brendan's back. This was everything they had hoped for. It was all so perfect, confetti flying everywhere, Cheryl still balling her eyes out.

'Right, we had better kick off in a bit.'

Brendan mumbled into his hair and kept his arm firmly around his waist.

'What we're going already? That's a bit quick.'

'No you idiot. The reception. The cars will be back soon to pick us up. Hope you're ready to party.'


	3. The Reception

_**Heya guys. This chapter is so incredibly cheesy, but it just had to be! I hope you like it anyway! And Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a hell of a lot! Love Alys! x**_

Ste saw the Rolls Royce pull up outside of the church and he handed the kids back over to Mike.

'Daddy has to go into the car now. But I'll see you soon okay? We're gunna have lots of lush food and a massive party! And we'll dance all night. But for now, you be good for Uncle Mike okay?'

They nodded, smiling as Ste mentioned the party and food.

Brendan tugged on Ste's hand, and they walked together to the car, hopping inside and waving everyone off. Ste stared at his ring, twisted it around his finger.

'You having second thoughts?'

Brendan looked at him with worried eyes and he placed his on top of Ste's.

'No! Of course I'm not. This is the happiest I have ever been in my entire life.'

He shot Brendan a reassuring smile, yet he didn't seem convinced and Ste giggled at his slight paranoia.

'Come here you pleb!'

He reached around the back of Brendan's head and pulled him into a kiss, getting inappropriately into it, groaning and pulling on his hair, his hand caressing Brendan's thighs and to his disappointment, Brendan pulled away, an embarrassed smile on his face.

'As much as I love that, bit inappropriate don't you think?'

Ste blushed, covered his mouth with his hand and giggled.

'Woops. Sorry'

Brendan whispered quietly into his ear.

'You can do whatever you want to me on our honeymoon'

That got Ste's blood flowing, right down to his groin to be specific, and he had to cover himself up and Brendan let out a laugh, pulling him into another kiss before staring out of the window.

They eventually pulled up outside of a huge, classy hotel, with a water fountain outside, gravel that lead to huge glass doors, a red carpet leading the way in.

'Wow!'

Everyone else arrived before them, traditionally, and Brendan hopped out of the car, helped Ste out and lead him into the lobby, where there was another water fountain, marble flooring with two staircases leading to the landing, and they went straight through to the meal/disco area.

'Okay. No peeping. I want this part to be a surprise'

'Aww Bren! I have had so many surprises!'

He covered Ste's eyes and kicked open the wooden door, breathing lightly against his face.

'Surprise'

He took his hands away and Ste nearly fell to the floor. The room was huge! Filled with circular tables, the cutlery and crockery perfectly measured, with name cards scattered evenly, beautiful yet complex candles were lit, the flame flicking back and forth, petals scattered over the table and he saw the cake in the corner, next to the top table.

'Oh my god. Brendan this is beautiful.'

A tear streamed down his face and he flung his arms around Brendan's neck.

'Thank you! Thank you so much!'

Brendan chuckled, placed his hands lightly on Ste's waist and mumbled into his shoulder.

'Did I do good?'

'You did amazing! This is the best day of my life.'

Ste pulled away and sniffed, kissed Brendan and turned, laughed again at the pure perfection.

'Urmm Mr Brady? The food will be ready in half an hour. I have alerted the guests to come down now'

A young waiter smiled at them both awkwardly.

'Thanks Harry.'

'Do you know everyone around here?'

'I got to know quite a few people when I organised all of this. Cute ain't he?'

Ste slapped Brendan's arm.

'What was that for?!'

'I am your husband!'

Brendan chuckled, pulled Ste into him with one arm and purred;

'He ain't got nothing on you baby'

Xxx

Ste and Brendan stood by the door, greeted everyone as they came in, kissing them on the cheek, shaking their hands and they finally sat down, along with Leah, Lucas, Mike, Cheryl and Amy at the top table.

The food was served quickly and it was amazing. Ste nearly died at the divine taste of the dessert and the time came for the speeches. This was the part that Ste was dreading, but Brendan went first, which set him at ease.

'Ladies and Gentlemen! Your attention please. I just want to thank every single one of you for coming today, without you, this day would not have been as special as it has been. And I suppose this is the part where I talk about my new husband'

He was still getting used to that word, but every time he said it, it slid of his tongue a lot easier. He turned, looked at Ste with such loving eyes.

'This man...is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We didn't get off to the best of starts as you all know, but it's thanks to him, and his courage, I came out, admitted my love for him. With the support of Cheryl and everyone else, I too plucked up the courage to be who I am, what I was born to be and without Steven... I would still be buried deep in that closet, too afraid, too scared to be me. I love him with all of my heart, and I dunno where I would be without him. He made me the better man that I am today. So if you could, raise your class to my gorgeous, amazing, smart, talented, brave husband; Steven'

Ste was on the brink of crying. He could see how much courage it took for Brendan to say that and he stood, kissed Brendan on the lips and smiled in embarrassment.

Now it was his turn.

The room went silent again, and he sniffed, wiped away a stray tear.

'God. Umm. I dunno how I am gunna top that. Well it's like he said, we didn't get off to the greatest of starts, but even throughout all of that, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Everything that happened, made us stronger. Brendan made me the man that I am, he allowed me to be me. During our rough patches, I never stopped believing in him, never gave up on him. I knew he loved me, and I can't describe how much I love him. So if you could... once again... raise your glasses to the amazing, gorgeous, sexy, bad ass, brave Irishman. Brendan.'

Brendan stared at him in awe, stroked a hand down the back of Ste's thigh and mouthed _you're amazing. _The camera's started to flash and they made their way over to the cake, as did Leah and Lucas.

'Daddy? Can we help you and Daddy Brendan cut the cake?'

Brendan interjected before Ste could say anything.

'Course you can. Here'

He hoisted Leah into his arms and took her little hand inside his own and Ste followed suit, lifting up Lucas and placing his hand onto the handle of the knife and Leah placed her hand on top. Brendan quickly caught Ste's lips and Lucas turned unexpectedly.

'Daddy. Stop snogging Daddy Brendan. We have to eat the cake in a minute!'

He blushed at his son's crudeness.

'Right you guys. Time for the party now!'

The disco kicked off, and the time came where it was Brendan and Ste's first dance. He was anxious as to what song Brendan had chosen, but excited at the same time. Brendan came up behind Ste, who was dancing with Leah, and he wrapped his arms around his torso.

'Time for our first dance'

Ste's body tensed as he straightened up but Brendan purred into his ear.

'Come on. It'll be fun.'

With that, he tugged on Ste's arm and dragged him to the dance floor, taking hold of both of Ste's arms and wrapping them around his neck, placing his own hands on Ste's waist. He shot a look to the D.J and he changed the track. Ste recognised it straight away.

'Oh my god. This was playing in the lobby of the hotel when I came to Dublin to get you.'

Brendan smiled at Ste's recognition.

'Every time I listen to it, it just reminds me of how you never lost faith in me. How you gave me another chance'

Ste smiled, rested his chin on Brendan's shoulder, turned his head inwards slightly and shut his eyes, swaying back and forth, appreciating this moment and wanting it to last forever. He took in the lyrics, related it to everything that he and Brendan had been through. It was their song.

_Our love was lost_

_But now we found it_

_Our love was lost_

_And hope was gone._

Ste smiled at the last line. He remembered the feelings of being let down, shot down when Brendan rejected his feelings, but in a way he was proud. The Brendan that he was now married too, was a completely new man, and Ste had been there every step of the way, saw how he changed.

_So if you flash you heart_

_I won't mistreat it_

All of the promises Brendan had made, all the promises he broke, but today he had made on big promise, and this one was real. Truly genuine and it was a promise that he wasn't going to break.

_Our love_ was lost

_In the rubble_ _of other things that you, you've been dreaming of_

_Keep me in mind_

_When you're ready _

_I am here_

_To take you every time_

Dublin. Ste went there to get the man he loved, but when he got rejected, he knew that Brendan would have to come to him and he would greet him with open arms. He just needed to be ready to make the commitment.

_The Temper Trap-Love Lost._

When the track ended, Brendan pulled away, touched his lips to Ste's and lifted him off of the floor and spun a couple of times, while people clapped and whistled.

'I love you.'

'I love you more'

They danced the night away, Ste busting out the dad moves with Leah and Brendan held Lucas in his arms, bounced him up and down and swivelled over and over again, making them both dizzy and they giggled at each other and he overheard Lucas shout over the music;

'Love you daddy Brendan'

He wrapped his small arms around Brendan's neck, and snuggled his face into the crook of his shoulder.

'Love you to buddy'

That just hit Ste. Right in the heart and he took himself over to Brendan, snuggled his face into Brendan's other shoulder and stroked Lucas' face with his fingers and watched as his sleepiness began to take over. His eyes were forced shut by insomnia and he curled his little fingers into Brendan's shirt for added security.

'They're shattered. Time for Mike to take them back I think. Amy is too busy getting pissed with Cheryl, and Mike stayed sober because he is driving'

Ste hoisted Leah up into his arms and he nodded politely to Mike, who got the idea, and he went to the car, Ste and Brendan hot on his feet with sleeping children in their arms. Brendan delicately placed Lucas into the car, did up his seat belt and kissed his forehead, swiping his long blonde hair out of his face. Ste did the same and shook Mike's hand.

'Thanks for this mate. Amy will probably want you to have them tomorrow. Knowing her she will have a massive hangover. Thank you for coming today'

'It's no bother mate. Leah and Lucas love playing with Molly anyway. They can stay as long as they like. Thanks for inviting me. Congratulations to the both of you. I'll see you in a couple of weeks.'

They went back inside, hand in hand and everyone started to clap.

'What did we do?'

Then it twigged. They saw their suitcases in the middle of the room.

'Looks like it's time for our honeymoon Steven'

'Where are we going?!'

He pleaded Brendan for an answer.

'Not telling. It's a surprise'

Amy pushed them both back outside and Cheryl drove Brendan's car around the corner, loaded their bags into the back. They were both crying, the drink obviously went straight to their head.

'You guys... I'm... We're gunna miss you so much. We love you!'

They said their goodbyes, thanked everyone again and hopped into the car.

'You ready for this Steven?'

'More than I'll ever be'


	4. The Honeymoon

**Yeah this chapter got away from me a little. I am sorry if it has any typo's. I am terrible with spellings. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you for reading guys!**

**Alys x**

Brendan sped down the motorway and Ste reached a hand over, placed it tentatively on his thigh, shooting him a cheeky smile.

'So where we going then? London?'

'Nope'

'Into Liverpool?'

'Nope'

'Scotland?'

'No! You'll have to wait and see!'

Ste giggled, gave Brendan's leg a squeeze.

'I love the way you hold that gearstick'

He stuck his tongue out, rubbed it along his top lip and for a moment, Brendan got distracted, mirroring Ste, his mouth watering and he clutched the gear stick tightly, digging his nails into the leather.

'Well, you can do what you like on my gearstick when we get there'

'Jesus Bren. If I didn't have any self control, I'd make you pull over right now and I'd let you fuck me till dawn'

'You want me to pull over? I can if you want'

Ste awkwardly crossed his legs as blood rushed to his groin, filthy thoughts entering his mind.

'No. I'll try and wait. We'll never get there otherwise!'

Brendan continued to drive, pulling in at the John Lennon airport.

'No way! Brendan no way!'

Ste plastered his face to the window, watched the plains as they took off.

'We're going abroad?!'

'Yup. Don't ask where because I won't tell you'

They quickly went through to the gate, and boarded the plane, hand in hand and Brendan tugged Ste's wrist.

'Where are you going? Economy is down here'

'Oh we're travelling First class.'

Ste's jaw dropped.

'First class! Are you serious?'

'Course I am. Only the best for you baby'

Brendan grinned, planted a small kiss on Ste's lips and picked up his suitcase under his arm and lead the way in, the air hostess taking their luggage.

'Champagne Sir's?'

'Please love. Thanks'

Ste was in awe. He had never flown first class before and it was beautiful. It had beds! Little did he realise that he was still stood by the door, glued to the floor. He felt so incongruous.

'Come on Steven. I won't bite'

Brendan sat on one of the beds, patted a spot next to him and Ste went over, his mouth still wide open.

'Do you like it?'

'Oh my god Brendan this must have cost a fortune'

'I don't care about money.'

He turned, stared deeply into Brendan's eyes and moved in, kissing him deeply, passion and lust taking over and they heard a light and awkward cough come from behind them.

'Sir's. Your drinks.'

Brendan rubbed his lips, flicked his eyes to the floor nervously.

'Thanks. Sorry, we're going on our honeymoon!'

Ste boasted and he caught an embarrassed and shy look from Brendan. He still wasn't 100% comfortable with everything yet, but he knew he'd have to get used to it. And him being with Ste made everything so much easier. It felt right to call him his husband.

'Congratulations! Well, let me know if you need anything. We should be landing in about 3 hours. Enjoy your flight.'

She walked away. Her positive reaction, made things a little less awkward. Brendan shuffled back on the bed, put his head to the pillow, slung an arm outwards and folded the other underneath his head.

'Come on. Come get some sleep. You probably won't get a lot while we're there'

Ste grinned, threw himself into Brendan's embrace and snuggled into his chest.

Xxx

'Steven. Hey... Steven. Wake up gorgeous'

Ste slowly opened his eyes and they were still tired and sleepy, but he was met by Brendan's gaze, soft and sensual.

'We're here. Our bags have already been offloaded. The taxi is outside the airport'

'Okay. That went quick.'

'You were asleep for a couple of hours'

Brendan chuckled, rubbed their noses together and pulled him up, leading him off of the plane, picking up their bags from the carousel and leading him outside into night.

'Oh my jesus! We're in Zante?!'

'Yup. It's beautiful here. I know you'll love it. I took the kids here a couple of times.'

'God you really are spoiling me now!'

Ste threw himself into Brendan's arms, tightly wrapping himself around his body, pressing their chests together and kissing his neck.

'You're my husband. You deserve to be spoilt.'

They climbed into the taxi and didn't exchange a word for the 20 minute journey. They merely admired each other's beauty that was enhanced by the moonlight, glanced at one another and blushing.

'Here we are'

It was difficult to tell where they were, but when Ste exited the taxi, he saw that he was stood outside of a huge hotel, softly lit with coloured lights, arches surrounding the balcony's, highlighting the large, glass patio doors.

'Oh... my... god.'

'You haven't seen inside'

He shot a sexy wink, carried Ste's bags for him and entered, quickly grabbing the keys to their room, leading the way up the winding stairs and Ste followed behind.

'Nice arse Bren'

'Yeah. It's been said on numerous occasions.'

Ste chuckled, gave Brendan's bum a playful slap, his palm cracking against his skin and he gave it a squeeze afterwards, biting on his bottom lip and Brendan gave him a look of _I am going to ruin you_

Their room was nearly on the top floor, and Brendan pulled out the keys from his pocket, entered and dropped their bags in the corner of the room, stripping himself of his jacket because of the searing heat.

'A plasma screen T.V! En-suite!-'

Ste ran out onto the balcony.

'Look at that pool! And the beach! Jesus Christ!'

Brendan chuckled, and hopped onto the bed, spreading out his limbs, kicking off his shoes and Ste climbed on top of him, planted kisses all over his face.

'Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. You're the best boyfri... I mean husband in the world.'

'I know'

Ste kissed him again, but Brendan refused to let him go, pulling at the waistband of his trousers, untucking his shirt and touching the warm, bare skin underneath, stretching his fingers to take in as much surface area as possible, clawing into his hips as the kiss became more passionate and desirable, the rubbing of tongues, exchanging of saliva and occasional clashing of teeth. They were desperate for each other. Ready to tear and rip and tug clothes off one another, but this is the first time as married men and this isn't just sex. This was special, truly special, a night that needed to be remembered, and of course, every night they spent together was incredible, but tonight was about making love; true, deep, passionate love, the time to admire and appreciate each other's beautiful bodies.

Ste started to undo the buttons of his shirt, awkwardly trying to pop the button on his collar.

'Stop trying to take your clothes off'

Brendan whispered between their sensual, heat filled kiss.

'Why?'

Ste was flipped onto his back, his legs spread and Brendan fit perfectly between, rubbing his groin against Ste's.

'Because I wana do that part'

Brendan took over, pinning Ste's hands above his head, undoing the buttons with his free hand and swiping open his shirt, admiring the beautiful, toned, golden skin. He bowed his head, planted small, wet kissed over Ste's torso, teasing his nipples with his tongue, licking down his chest and Ste raked his fingers through Brendan's hair, alternating between stroking and pulling as he got closer and closer to home.

'You ready?'

Ste summoned the courage to look down, saw Brendan looking up and him, his erection rubbing uncomfortably against the material of his trousers, such a rough friction and it stuck out, dug against Brendan's chin.

'For what?'

'For me to make love to you all night'

Make love? That is the first time he has ever heard that from anyone. And from Brendan?!

'Fuck yeah.'

He unzipped Ste's trousers, muzzled his lips against his boxers and he rubbed his hands up and down Ste's thighs, began grabbing and pulling at his cock like it was putty in his hands. He was quickly relieved of his underwear, and Brendan took him in his mouth, making his way down, inch by inch, furiously licking the sensitive head, the slightly rough texture emphasising the pleasure, a series of _mmm's, oh my gods, _and _fucks!_ Escaping Ste's mouth as he gyrated his hips in time with Brendan's sucking, gently forcing his cock down his throat. Brendan slurped him down, coating him in saliva, making his way down to the base until his nose was muzzled in the dark hairs at the bottom and he pulled away, nibbled the inside of Ste's thighs, made his way up, back to the pair of parted lips that awaited him. Another long and sensual, tongue filled kiss, Ste chewed on Brendan's bottom lip and he shuffled under his weight, making his way down, quickly pulling down Brendan's trousers and he ferociously sucked him off, swallowing him, rolling his balls in his palm, and Ste deep throated, devoured everything and within minutes, Brendan was there, he could feel the tingle deep inside his pelvic muscles. It was too soon. Far too soon, so he pulled out of Ste's mouth, hauled him back up to where he was before and lay back on top of him, skin on skin, heat radiating off and on to each other.

He reached for a condom and some lube, stuck his fingers in Ste's mouth, while ribbing a condom open with his teeth and Ste manoeuvred his tongue between Brendan's fingers, biting on them afterwards and they began to play with his tight entrance, gently slipping inside, sliding in and out, working him open, stretching to accommodate and they were quickly replaced by Brendan's cock. He slowly penetrated and Ste flung his head back into the pillow, arched his back off the mattress, the veins in his neck pulsing, and he screamed when Brendan was balls deep inside of him, firmly pressing against his sensitive gland and he thrust in and out, running his hands all over Ste's body, kissing his collarbone delicately.

The drugged up orgasmic haze suddenly took over, Ste's muscles clenching tightly around Brendan's cock, the deep, recognisable tingle breaking out, bursting through their bodies, their inner pelvic muscles beginning to contract and Brendan furiously jerked Ste off, wanting his orgasm to last as long as possible. Ste cried and yelped out in pleasure as he came all over his stomach, riding out his orgasm, stretching it far, still allowing Brendan to thrust in deep, and Brendan buried his face in Ste's shoulder, groaning loudly as he reached climax, shaking as the after effects began to kick in.

'Jesus... Bren...'

They were panting; hot and heavy, sharp, jagged and ragged intakes of breath and Brendan's head fell onto Ste's chest. He listened to the strong and fast heartbeat, appreciated its beauty. The sign of life.

'That... Was amazing'

Ste was still breathless and he stroked Brendan's shoulders, ran his fingers through his damp hair and his insomnia began to take over, his eyes were heavy and they forced themselves shut.

Xxx

Ste was awoken by the sound of running water, and the weight that was on him last night, was no longer there. He outstretched an arm, without even opening his eyes and felt his way around the mattress, but it was empty.

'Bren?'

He rubbed his thumbs in his eyes, turned his head and saw the space next to him was vacant.

'Bren?'

He spoke a little louder, and Brendan's head popped around the corner of the bathroom.

'Morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just running you a bath. I know how you like them in the mornings sometimes.'

God Ste loved him so much. He smiled, climbed out of bed and threw himself into Brendan's arms, wrapped his legs around his waist and locking them at the ankles.

'You're amazing'

'Aww. What's bought this on?'

Brendan held him by the thighs, pinned him slightly against the wall for extra support.

'I love you so much. You bringing me here, to Zante, paying for our wedding, running me baths in the morning. You're just... so amazing.'

His love for Brendan was indescribable, and vice versa.

'I love you too. Yeah well, you're officially a Brady now.'

Ste blushed, pressed his forehead against Brendan's and closed his eyes.

'Will you come in with me?'

'What into the bath?'

'Yeah'

'Course I will. Anything you want'

He touched Ste's feet to the floor and went to fetch some towels, and Ste clambered out of his boxers, threw them into the corner and climbed into the hot water, goose bumps breaking out over his body and he sunk himself lower. Brendan had even put in bubble bath. He returned with two towels, put them on the sink and he took off his dressing gown and Ste stared at his naked body with wide eyes, trailing a path, gawping at his muscular chest, covered in dark hairs, his toned abs, gorgeous and currently limp cock.

'Is there enough room for us both?'

'Yeah plenty. I'm just spreading myself out so I can watch you stand there naked. It's very very nice.'

'Shut up you. Let me in'

'No by the hairs on my chinny chin chin'

Ste giggled. That was Leah's favourite book and Brendan would read it over and over again, never tiring of it and he still did the stupid and hilarious voices. He moved forward through the water and Brendan slipped in behind him, his legs either side of Ste and he relaxed back against the bath and Ste rested into Brendan's arms.

'This is lush Bren. Just like the films init?'

'Yeah.'

He tipped Ste's head backwards and kissed him from above, giving his bottom lip a quick lick before grabbing the soap and rubbing Ste's chest, slowly making his way down to his groin while kissing his neck and shoulders. Ste flinched when Brendan rubbed his cock, water splashing out onto the floor and Brendan chuckled darkly. Ste sunk underneath the water, wetting the rest of his body and gave Brendan's stomach a few tentative kisses, before rising to the surface, flicking his hair and rubbing the water out of his eyes.

He quickly washed his hair, and rubbed shampoo into Brendan's scalp, straddling him and massaging soap into his shoulder before tipping water over his head and he watched as the bubbles slid down Brendan's body and sunk into the water.

'We've gotta get out in a sec. Breakfast time'

Xxx

They went downstairs and Brendan lead the way to the dining area, which was absolutely stunning. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, waiters in proper first class uniforms served the food, leather seating with oak tables.

They sat down, and Brendan began to stroke Ste's foot with his own, eyeing him up from across the table, licking his top lip.

'Hello Sir's. My name is Ryan. I will be your waiter throughout the duration of your stay'

His eyes flicked to Brendan, and they became dark and flirtatious and it automatically put Ste on edge. His voice was low and quite thick with the Greek accent. He was a good looking bloke. About Ste's height, darker, tanned skin, with jet black hair and brown eyes, slightly more muscular figure. Brendan shot him a polite smile.

'Ryan. Pleasure. Urmm. I'll have the full fry up with a Coffee and Steven will have...'

'Same please. Just water for me though.'

Ryan put a hand on Brendan's shoulder.

'Coming right up'

He walked away, turning back to get another look and he went through some double doors, disappeared from sight.

'Woah Steven. What's up?'

Ste spoke through gritted teeth.

'Nothing'

'Well that poor spoon doesn't think so'

He looked down, saw he had bent one of the spoons practically in half.

'Shit'

He straightened it up and Brendan put a hand on Ste's wrist.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't like the way he is touching you. Or eyeing you up. Who the hell does he think he is?'

Brendan's face was confused at first, but then a smile broke out.

'You are so cute when you're jealous. Don't worry about it. He's alright once you get to know him'

He suddenly cut off, scrunched his eyes in regret.

'Wait... You know him already?'

Brendan stuttered over his words, his hand clenching into a fist.

'Yeah. I'll tell you later okay? I promise'

Their food came within a matter of minutes and Ryan put the plates down gently, staring at Brendan again with lustful eyes.

'Enjoy your meals. Give me a shout if you need anything'

He brushed behind Brendan, his fingers slyly reaching out and caressing his back, making him shiver.

'I'm gunna deck him in a minute'

Ste bit his tongue, restrained himself from going over there and wiping that smug smile off of Ryan's face.

Xxx

Ste was proud to be out of there and Brendan had dragged him down to the beach and they walked side by side, admired the peaceful holiday makers.

'So who is Ryan to you then?'

Brendan clamped his eyes shut, wishing he hadn't said anything.

'Well... A few years back, before I met you, I came here on a business trip to try and secure a deal for one of my businesses back in Dublin, and it was one of the few times I was able to get away from Eileen. So... I needed to... get it out of my system as it were and me and him... had a one nighter.'

A wave of jealousy came over Ste. The thought of Ryan having his hands on Brendan infuriated him.

'He got a bit clingy and needy and I told him it was just a fling, but he wouldn't have it.'

'Did you like him... in that way?'

'No! God no. I mean he's hot but I'd never go there properly. I have you don't I?'

He pulled Ste underneath his arm and they came to a halt in front of some jet ski's.

'We're... going out on these?! Are you serious?!'

'Course I am. Besides, I'm gunna kick your ass when we have a race'

They pulled on some wet suits and a life jacket and quickly sped off into the water, bouncing over the waves and Ste manoeuvred himself, turned quickly, sending water flying through the air, soaking Brendan and he howled in laughter.

'Bit wet there babe?'

He sped after him, and like the bad ass he is, he got as close as possible and launched himself off of his jet ski, landing perfectly behind Ste, wrapping his arms around his torso.

'Gotchya!'

'Jesus Christ Brendan!'

He kissed Ste's neck and they alternated as to who got to drive, and the one who was demoted to passenger, clung on for dear life, screaming as loud as they could.

They did it for hours on end, until the sun started to set, and they eventually had to pull back into shore and Ste jumped off, landing on the sand.

'That... was the funnest thing I have done in my life!'

'You enjoy it?'

'Yeah! That was amazing. I'm hungry now though. Unzip me will you?'

Ste turned, took his life jacket off and Brendan unzipped the back of his wet suit, lifting it over his shoulders, before kissing them three or four times.

Xxx

Ste was standing on the beach, soaking up the sun.

_That's weird, how did he get there?_

He just stood there, the waves lapping over his feet.

_Weird. He couldn't feel anything_

Where's Brendan?

Oh yeah. He left him in bed and that's when he decided he'd go back, wake him up and go for breakfast.

He was suddenly at the door of his room

_Wow. He got there quick._

He noticed the door was already slightly open, and he cautiously pushed it, walked inside slowly and he was suddenly weak at the knees.

He saw Brendan, on top of Ryan, balls deep inside of him, thrusting in and out, grunting and sweating and Ryan ran his hands down Brendan's back, cupping his bum cheeks, forcing him deeper.

'Fuck sake Steven. Give us a little privacy'

Brendan's voice was deep and aggressive, and Ryan simply looked at him, grinned and closed his eyes as he reached climax, his face scrunching up, a scream of pleasure filling the room and tears streamed down Ste's face. He couldn't move. He was literally stuck to the floor, and his heart felt like it was going to implode.

They were married. How the hell had this happened? Brendan promised. He promised he would never hurt him.

An invisible force began to pull Ste backwards and he clung to the doorframe, yet it disintegrated under his grip and he was screaming, high pitched and desperate and he could hear a fuzzy, murky voice.

'Steven. Steven wake up.'

As he was pulled further and further away from the door, the voice became clearer.

'Wake up'

He opened his eyes, felt Brendan shaking him.

'Hey. You were crying. You have another nightmare?'

His face was wet from the tears, sweat building on his forehead, his heart thumping in his ears.

'Yeah'

'Was is the one about Walker?'

Brendan pulled him into a hug, gently stroked his shoulders, rocking him back and forth.

'No. It was worse'

'Tell me'

'It was... It was about you and Ryan. I walked in on you sleeping with him and you told me to piss off and give you some privacy'

Brendan pulled away, looked Ste in the eyes, a serious look on his face.

'I want you to listen very carefully Steven. I would never ever do that to you. Never. I made a lifelong commitment to protect you and love you. Me and him had a fling and besides... he was really shit in bed. I have a gorgeous, amazing, sexy husband and quite frankly, I wouldn't swap you for anything, or anyone. You are my life now and the thing that scares me the most is losing you'

Ste nodded, pulled Brendan in and kissed him, snuggling back into his chest, feeling his warmth radiating onto him and he closed his eyes, and drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

Xxx

They went downstairs the next morning for breakfast and sat in their usual spot, by the window with a full view of the beach and Ryan came over to them with a big grin on his face.

'Just the usual Ryan.'

Brendan said before he could say anything and Ryan walked off towards the bar and started talking in Greek to one of the waitresses, eyeing Brendan up from afar.

'Shit'

Brendan's hands balled into a fist.

'What is it?'

Ste asked, but he didn't take his eyes off of Ryan.

'Kiss me'

'What?'

'Kiss me'

Ste turned, saw that Brendan was generally being serious.

'Why? There's a few people around and I know you aren't fully comfortable with public displays of affection'

'Steven listen. Ryan just said to that waitress that he is gunna try and make a move on me. He thinks you're a business partner. So lean over right now and kiss me'

Brendan propped himself forward on his elbows and pouted slightly.

_You're gunna make a move on my husband?! Oh hell no!'_

Ste stood, put his palms flat on the table and bent over, pressed his lips to Brendan's, tasting the mint of his toothpaste and he put a hand around Brendan's neck, played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, before pulling away and smiling at him.

'That was... nice'

Ste shot over a look and saw Ryan standing there, his jaw touching the floor, his shoulders slumped forward and his eyes enriched with jealousy.

'Look at his face. He really doesn't like me now. Thanks Bren'

They laughed at each other, and held hands across the table.

Ryan practically chucked the food at them, before stomping away, obviously in a huff and Brendan chuckled, leaned over and kissed Ste, quickly nibbling his lip.

'Nope. He really doesn't like you. Oh well. Who cares?!'

Xxx

Once they finished breakfast, Brendan went to the bar and ordered some whiskey, while Ste went to the toilet. On his return he saw Ryan storming over to Brendan and Ste hid behind the door, intrigued as to what he was going to say.

'So this Steven... He is your new man?'

Brendan didn't even turn, he just stared into his whiskey glass and gulped it down before requesting another.

'He is my husband Ryan.'

'Husband?!'

'Yes. Husband. Now if you don't mind.'

Ryan refused to believe it, and instead he got in real close, stroked a hand down Brendan's arm and whispered.

'He doesn't have to know'

Brendan swiped his hand away, raised his hands, almost in defence.

'Look Ryan. You're a nice fella and everything, but that thing we had, was just a one nighter. It didn't mean anything. It might have done to you, and I am sorry if I am hurting your feelings but I love Steven. I have made too many fuck ups with him and I will probably make more but one thing I would never ever do, is cheat on him. He is the love of my life, so stop trying to hit on me'

Ste's heart melted. He couldn't explain how much he loved Brendan, and hearing him say that has just made him even more in love.

He continued to look on and saw Ryan get even closer, refusing to believe what Brendan just said.

'You don't mean that'

Ste stormed in, completely snapped.

'Right, I'm pretty sure he just said that he'd never cheat on me, so do us a favour and get away from my husband yeah?'

'Brendan doesn't know what he wants'

'Oh yeah? Well the ring is on my finger, so back off, or you'll walk out of here with your teeth in your hands'

Brendan tugged at Ste's hand.

'Come on. Let's go.'

Ryan grabbed Ste's other wrist aggressively and gave him an evil look.

'Get off me'

Ste tried to yank his hand out of the tight grip.

'I said get off!'

Ste swung a fist and hit Ryan square in the face, causing him to fall to the floor, clutching his nose.

'You broke my nose! Oh my god!'

'Think of it as a free nose job! Come on Bren'

Ste grabbed Brendan by the hand and lead him back to their room.

'Jesus Steven. You didn't need to hit him'

'Yeah well nobody hits on my husband and gets away with it. You're mine. All mine'

Ste wrapped himself around Brendan, pressing his head into his chest.

'Maybe a bit too far though?'

'No. It wasn't, he deserved it.'

Xxx

For the next two weeks, all Brendan and Ste did was eat, have sex, sleep, eat a little more, sleep, have way more sex, they went scuba diving, a couple of times, thenhad more sex and tonight was the last night of their honeymoon and Brendan wanted to make it special.

'Come meet me down the beach in ten minutes okay?'

'Okay'

Ste didn't bother to question him. He just slipped into a t-shirt and some shorts, made his way down to the beach ten minutes later and saw Brendan in the sea, the top half of his naked frame easily visible, enhanced by the silver of the moonlight. It was another clear, hot night and he saw Brendan's clothes in a folded pile on the sand. Ste removed his t-shirt, trousers, underwear, shoes and sock and stood at the edge of the tide, the waves lapping over his feet and the light breeze blew against his hot body. He stared at Brendan in awe, admired his beautiful body. He made his way through the water until he was standing next to Brendan. He stared up at the moon, then to Brendan's face that was moist from the sea water and his hair was dripping.

'Beautiful isn't it?'

'Yeah. It's been amazing here. Thank you Brendan'

Brendan turned, pulled Ste into his arms, and kissed him with his wet, salty lips, slowly sticking his tongue in his mouth and licking inside and intertwining his tongue with Ste's, stroking down his bare back and nudging their naked groins together. Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan's neck, stood on his tiptoes to get closer to him, the skin on skin contact causing goosebumps to break out over his body.

'Brendan.'

'Yeah?'

'I love you'

Brendan giggled, kissed Ste on the lips again and cupped his bum in his hands.

'I love you too'

He went in for another deep kiss, but Ste moved away.

'No. I mean I really really love you'

Brendan smiled, a glimmer in his eye, and pulled a hand out of the water, paced it on Ste's face and stroked a thumb down his cheek.

'I really really love you too'

Brendan caught Ste's lips again, passion and lust taking over and the night was silent, apart from the whistle of the light wind, and the faint music coming from the hotel and Ste and Brendan were in each other's arms, their naked bodies pressed together in the warm sea water, kissing the night away. They needed nothing and nobody else. As long as they had each other, that's all that matters. They may not have forever, but they can start with the rest of their lives.


	5. The Anniversary

**Heya guys, so the lovely ****PatriciaJessic kindly requested an anniversary and... here it is! I hope you like it :D**

**1 Year Later**

Ste felt a finger trail up his spine, a hand wrap around his torso and a warm breath in his ear.

'Morning gorgeous'

Brendan kissed his cheek, nibbled on his earlobe playfully. Ste's voice was sleepy and croaky, his hair sticking in every direction.

'I am never gunna get tired of you calling me that'

Brendan chuckled, made a wet trail across Ste's bare shoulders with small, sucky kisses and Ste rolled over, slung an arm around Brendan's neck and put a leg over his hip.

'You're sleeping a lot better lately. You haven't had a nightmare in months'

'Yeah. It's coz I've been kissing that cross of yours every night. I do it when you're asleep'

Ste blushed, tried to bury his face in Brendan's chest.

'You seriously do that?'

'Yeah. It works though... so... I'm sorry. I know that probably sounds pathetic...'

Brendan silenced him, put a finger to his lips and stroked a thumb down his cheek.

'That's not pathetic at all. You are too cute'

He kissed Ste's forehead and ran his hand down his body, grabbing an arse cheek and bringing him closer. Ste put a hand on Brendan's chest, gave his nipple a kiss and trailed down his body, slipping a hand into the waistband of his boxers.

'You wana?'

Brendan looked at him, a grin spreading across his face.

'I always wana'

Ste returned the smile, tugged Brendan's boxers and lifted his head to kiss him, his chin rubbing against Brendan's morning stubble and he rolled over on top of him, rubbing his pelvis against Brendan's.

'I always love a bit of morning sex Steven. When you're lying there half naked, I find it hard to resist'

Ste made his way to Brendan's neck, sucked on the sensitive area just behind his ear, biting his shoulders and licking his collar bone, scratching down his ribs and grabbing at his semi hard cock.

'You ready Bren?'

'For what?'

'For me to deep throat you and make you cum so hard that you can't think straight'

Brendan flinched, the thought of it making more blood rush to his groin. He gulped, trying to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat, his voice becoming high pitched and squeaky.

'Oh my god Steven. I love it when you talk dirty'

Ste lapped at the dark hairs on Brendan's stomach, kissed his hip bones and pulled down his boxers slightly and Brendan raked his fingers through Ste's hair, alternating between pulling and stroking. He started by teasing, biting the inside of Brendan's thighs and digging his nails into the back of his legs, before licking the sensitive head of Brendan's aching cock, giving it a quick kiss before closing his mouth around it, taking him in inch by inch until his nose was muzzled at the base. He swallowed him down, took his mouth away and pumped the spit covered cock a few times before taking him whole again and Brendan arched his back off the mattress, gently pushing Ste's head up and down in time with his delicate thrusting. Ste pulled away, made his way back up to Brendan's lips, got onto his knees so he was straddling him and he dominated his mouth, licking inside, intertwining their tongues and sucking on his bottom lip and Brendan began to touch him through the material of his boxers, before reaching his hand inside and closing his hand around him, gently fisting him as Ste groaned in pleasure.

'You ready to fuck yourself on my dick boy?'

'Balls deep baby'

Brendan closed his eyes. Steven was so fucking filthy and he loved it.

'Shit'

He reached over into _the_ draw and pulled out a condom and lube, handed it to Ste, who squirted it down Brendan's stomach, massaging it into his skin, making him slippery, and he reached behind him, pumped Brendan's cock several times with his moist hand. Ste adjusted himself, and Brendan swapped positions so he was on top, and he gently slipped his fingers inside Ste's warm, tight entrance, making him moan out in pleasure as he stretched to accommodate, his ring of muscle beginning to relax, and Brendan swapped his fingers for his cock, gently penetrating and Ste scratched into the back of Brendan's neck, pulling their foreheads together, panting, hot and heavy, his breath hitching as he got deeper and deeper, eventually thrusting hard against his prostate .

'Oh my god Bren!

He buried his face in the nook of Brendan's shoulder, kissing his hot and sweaty skin, groaning in satisfaction and he reached both hands down to Brendan's bum, grabbing him tightly, trying to force him deeper.

'Faster. Fuck me faster'

The begging sent Brendan over the edge and he willingly sped up, determined to make Ste cum so hard. With every thrust, he firmly hit the sensitive nerve ending, a yelp in pleasure every time, more begging and moaning and groaning.

'Bren... I'm gunna cum. I'm gunna cum!'

Brendan took hold of Ste's cock, furiously pumped him, bit on his neck as Ste spilled over his hand, screaming his name and he too was suddenly knocked by the pelvic tingle, the deep burning sensation that was his orgasm, and he rode it out, groaning in Ste's arms, and he was shaking uncontrollably as the aftermath kicked in.

'Jesus Brendan. You're gunna be the death of me'

'God you're so good in bed. One of the reasons I married you'

Ste chuckled, ran his fingers through Brendan's hair.

'Happy Anniversary baby'

Brendan exhaled, planted a kiss on Ste's chest before climbing out of bed and putting his boxers on.

'Where are you going?'

'It's our Anniversary. I'm making you breakfast in bed'

'My god I love you'

Brendan winked, kissed his fingertips and reached out a hand, before exiting the room.

Xxx

He returned with a full fry up, and a cup of tea, and he placed it on Ste's lap and watched him devour.

'Hungry this morning aren't we?'

'Starving. Aren't you gunna eat anything?'

'I ate mine out there'

They exchanged a loving smile, and Brendan pulled out a black box from the rim of his boxers.

'What's this?'

Ste took the box from him and held it in his hand.

'Anniversary present'

Ste opened the tiny box and inside lay Brendan's crucifix.

'I want you to have it'

'Jesus. Brendan no. I can't accept this, I know how much this means to you'

'Please. Take it. I want you to keep it. If it stops my boy from having nightmares, and protects him during his sleep, then... that's enough to sacrifice.'

Ste reached over and pressed his lips to Brendan's. Ste knew how much that cross meant, and the fact that Brendan was giving it to him, made his love for him even more indescribable.

'I got you a little something too.'

'You did?'

'It'll be here in a couple of hours'

Xxx

Ste watched on as Brendan play fought with Leah and Lucas, launching them into the air and flattening them to the floor, tickling their ribs and Leah giggled and screamed.

'Daddy Brendan! Stop it. Stop it. It tickles!'

'You little rascal'

Lucas climbed on Brendan's back and swung down in front of him and Brendan grabbed his tiny frame in his hands and muzzled is face into his little neck and tickled him with his stubble. Ste couldn't help but giggle. He could see how much Brendan loved them, treated them as his own.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_1 New Message._

_We're here. Waiting outside._

'Bren! You're present is here'

He touched Lucas' feet to the floor and stood up.

'Stay there. No peeping okay'

Brendan rolled his eyes, then closed them.

'Okay Brendan... Open'

Brendan opened his eyes and his jaw hit the floor.

'Declan?'

'Alright Da'

Tears began to well in his eyes. He hadn't seen Declan in months. The last time he had, Declan hated him. He took in his son, saw how he had put on a little bit of weight in muscle, his much broader frame, his hair had darkened and his voice was deeper.

'Not just me Da. Look'

Declan stepped aside, and young Paddy was stood behind him, his voice a lot higher pitched than Declan's and slightly more thick in the Irish accent.

'Daddy'

Paddy ran into Brendan's arms.

'Heya champion! Oh my god I've missed you so much!'

He held him in his arms, closed his eyes and inhaled his boy. Inhaled how much he had grown up since he last saw him. He never thought he would see his boys again. Not for a while anyway. Tears began to stream down his face and he shot a look at Ste and mouthed ; _I love you_

'Paddy, this is Ste. Remember we talked about Da's special friend? This is him.'

Declan put a hand on Ste's shoulder and Paddy turned, requested to be put down.

'You're my Daddy's husband aren't you?'

Ste was shocked. He felt like he had been put right on the spot and he shuffled on his feet slightly, awkwardly glancing at Brendan, trying to figure out what to say.

'Um... I... Me and your dad... we... err'

Brendan intervened.

'Look Paddy...'

'No Da. I'm not stupid. Besides...If Ste makes you happier than Mammy then... I am happy too.'

Xxx

Ste and Brendan lay in bed, panting after another intense sex session, and they were wrapped up in each other's arms, in an unusual embrace but they were close none the less, trying to calm their breathing.

'God Brendan. Don't ever try and make me stay quiet like that again'

'I had to. Deccy and Paddy are here.'

Ste chuckled, circulated Brendan's nipple with his fingertips and flattened his palm against his chest.

'Your Anniversary gift was the best Steven. Thank you so much'

'Yeah it took a little persuasion, but Declan managed to talk his mam into it. I'm glad you like it.'

Brendan's kids mean the world to them, despite the fact he hardly saw them, he always felt like there was this hole in his chest. Over time, Ste, Leah and Lucas had managed to patch most of it up, but he yearned to be able to hold his children.

'How long are they here for?'

'6 Weeks. It was the most amount of time that Eileen would let them stay. We'll make the most of it, don't you worry.'

Brendan turned, rolled on top of Ste and deeply kissed him, lightly groaning into his mouth, and running his fingers through his hair, cupping his face. He suddenly froze when he heard the door creak open.

'Da?'

Brendan quickly sat up, folded a leg underneath him and allowed the other to dangle off the side of the bed.

'Paddy. Come in son. What's up?'

Paddy shuffled in and perched on the edge of the bed, ignoring Brendan's gestures to encourage him into a hug.

'Um... Me and Steven were just...'

'I know Da. I know. I saw you and Cousin Macca doing it ages ago'

Brendan froze again as something twigged in his mind. Back in the day when he was sleeping with Macca, he could have sworn that he heard the handle of his bedroom door click before Eileen came storming in.

'It was you. You were the one that caught us, and you told your Ma didn't you?'

Paddy nodded in shame, perfect circular tears rolling down his cheeks.

'I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry I betrayed you and let you down. I just wanted you, me, ma and Deccy to get along for once, without all the arguing...'

'No Paddy. You could never ever let me down son. I must admit that I wasn't pleased when your Ma found out but... if she hadn't then I wouldn't be here, married to Steven and with Leah and Lucas. You did me a favour buddy'

Paddy sniffed, wiped the tears with the cuff of his jumper.

'Really?'

'Yeah. Come here'

He jumped into Brendan's arms, hugged him deeply and buried his face in his neck, mumbling into his shoulder,

'I love you daddy'

Brendan smiled, held his son's small figure in his arms, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

'I love you to son. Now, it's late. Go back to bed okay?'

Paddy nodded, turned and walked towards the door before stopping and shuffling hesitantly over to Ste. He sat up, folded his arms over the duvet.

'You alright Pad?'

Paddy ignored his question. Instead he leaned over, pulling Ste into a hug and whispering;

'Thank you for making my Da happy'

The tension that was running through his body, suddenly left. He wrapped his arms around the small body, felt his little heart beating rapidly against his back.

'That's alright mate. Your dad is very special'

Paddy flicked his eyes towards Brendan, smiled, his eyes still glistening with tears.

Xxx

The next day had gone pretty quickly. Declan took Leah and Lucas to the park, while Ste took Paddy to the shops and bought him truckloads of sweets, and Brendan cooked dinner all day, before renting a movie and grabbing a load of microwave popcorn.

Xxx

Ste sat Paddy on top of the Kitchen counter and chatted to him while washing the dishes.

'Ste?'

'Yes mate?'

'Can I have a biscuit please?'

Ste turned and saw Paddy eyeing up the transparent jar that held dozens of cookies.

'Yeah course you can. Here'

He took the lid off, grabbed three or four and handed them over, but Paddy didn't take them.

'Thought you wanted a biscuit?'

'I do but Daddy says that we can only have one after dinner'

Ste searched the room, Brendan wasn't anywhere in sight and he opened Paddy's hand and placed the cookies inside before giving him a quick wink.

'Don't tell your dad okay?'

Paddy's face brightened into a smile and he shoved one of the cookies in his mouth. Ste felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his torso.

'You're a bad influence on my children Steven'

'Jesus Brendan. You scared me. I was only giving him a treat.'

He flicked his eyes towards Paddy and giggled as crumbs fell down his t-shirt.

'Just this once Paddy alright?'

He smiled with a mouth full of cookie.

'He takes that after you!'

Brendan slapped Ste on the bum, before kissing his cheek and slumping next to Declan on the sofa.

'I like Ste. He's a top man'

'Yeah. I like him too.'

Declan turned, made kissy gestures and Brendan grabbed him round the neck, messed up his hair and they began play fighting, punching each other and getting in the odd light slap across the face.

'Right boys! Stop now! Kids are coming in and I think it's movie time!'

Ste too slumped on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn in his hands and Brendan sat next to him, placing an arm around him and he watched as Leah climbed into Declan's arms, and Paddy slung an arm around Lucas' shoulder.

Brendan had four kids now. Not two. He took to Leah and Lucas and loved them with all of his heart, and seeing them all snuggling together made his heart melt. He had the best husband in the world, who thought everything of him, despite what he had done in the past, and the man he once was. He had a family, his boys were here with him and they didn't care about the fact that they now had two daddies. In fact they loved it, embraced it. This is where his heart belonged and all this time, this is what his heart had been yearning for.


End file.
